To Vengeance and back
by Steelwarrior12
Summary: The story of a black guard and a handmaiden, how they meet, their blossoming relationship, and the consequences that lead to it's end. i am awful at summaries,it should be better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

A world of chaos and conflict, torn asunder by bloodshed. Continents burn as mighty armies clash on the plains of war

Amidst this destruction, there lies one bastion of purity. A horseshoe island guarded by noble armies of high helmed soldiers, proud birds with wings aflame and majestic dragons. It is the home of the Asur, greatest of the races of the world.

And in that island, a little town, a close knit community. A little world of comfort, surrounded by a universe of war.

But in this age, at this time, nothing is safe.

Kaelon glared at the hamlet in front of him, as if it were a personal affront to his pride. He crouched in the underbrush, hidden behind the scrub of the forest. He lifted a hand, and the corsairs behind him silenced. He stared once more at the glittering white town ahead of him, completely unsuspecting of their oncoming doom. He almost felt sorry for his arrogant kin. Still, it was their fault that they were unprotected. It was unthinkable that anyone could keep a dragon egg so unguarded, even in Caledor. This egg would prove a great gift for his master, and would certainly put him into Malekith's favour.

"Do you have it?" a slow, smooth voice called from behind him.

Kaelon cursed silently. What possessed him to work with the brides of Khaine? "Not yet, witch. I am thinking."

"Well, don't think too long. You are not the only one who desires this item. Morathi is eager to get her hands on this particular egg. Eager enough to offer certain... rewards for it"

"This gift is for Malekith and him alone. He can do with it as he sees fit, but I will not give it to the queen." Kaelon responded angrily. How dare this whore seek to steal this gift from him? He mentally made a note to kill her and her team as soon as this was over. "You may return to your team, lady Mirakule. I will inform you when I choose to begin the assault."

"I look forward to it" Mirakule replied, as she walked away. "Don't keep me waiting"

Kaelon turned his head back to the town. He gazed once more at the high roofed houses, holding occupants that were blindly oblivious to their onrushing doom. Now, if only someone could let him know where the guards in this place were. It would not do well to be caught flat footed in a trap, as unlikely as that was from his naive kin.

There! Kaelon caught a glimpse of movement on the other side of the village. He subtly moved around in the brush until he got a clearer view. He gasped momentarily at what he saw, and instantly commended himself for being patient.

More than twenty mounted princes of Caledor stood astride their horses, their blue and white armour shining as if recently polished. One of them stood taller than the others, his scarred face shown in profile as he tapped his foot. Suddenly, from a bend in the village, a young, slight

elf ran towards the group, a white mare in tow. Kaelon could not help but notice that she was extraordinarily pretty, with long, blond hair, a well framed face, and wearing leather armour that not only marked her as a handmaiden of the accursed everqueen, but also accentuated features that would be otherwise unnoticeable, androgynous as elves were. Snapping his attention back to the soldiers, and swearing silently for his lack of attention in a mission as important as this one, he noted with some surprise that the soldiers had mounted up, and were preparing to ride off. Kaelon almost fell over backwards in surprise. Twenty princes as an escort for one elf? As they started to ride of, Kaelon twisted his head to catch sight of something the maiden was carrying, and a bolt of realisation struck him. on the maiden's back was a large rucksack with protective runes littering it, and it had a metal frame.

_Of__course__... __she__must__be__carrying__the__egg_.

Kaelon smiled slowly. he had just thought of a way to attain the egg with minimal loss, _and_ rid himself of the annoyance of Mirakule and her hags. Moving back to his camp in the forest, he called his men to him, the black armor that denoted him a black guard of Malekith. the corsairs that surrounded him were members of the black ark he lived on for the first fifteen years of his life before he was inducted into the guard. He could have taken shades, but he believed loyalty was a more important trait than ability.

"Kardraig, get the others. We are leaving this place. Get the horses. Oh, and tell Mirakule that I have offered her hags the distinction of being the first to attack this town."

Kardraig, an elf of five hundred years, but already a war veteran, asked him. "Why, master? Are we letting them slaughter themselves, then grabbing the prize for ourselves?"

"Something like that." Kaelon replied, briefly allowing a smirk onto his face before becoming emotionless once more. Now go! And fast, we have not much time."

"Lady Mirakule"

"What do you want?" Mirakule snapped. she was in no mood for conversation, having just discovered that the traitor dark elf Kaelon was preparing to leave.

"My Lord Kaelon says that he is willing you to offer you first place in the line of attack."

Mirakule stopped dead. why would that pathetic scum offer her witches first place in the assault. unless...

So that was it! That piece of scum wished to let her brides fight, and die, and then he would swoop in, killing the rest of the brides of khaine, and take the egg for himself. Well he would have something coming for him. When he charged into the backs of her sisters, she would ambush him. trapped between two groups of Khaine,s finest, he would have no hope.

"I thank Lord Kaelon for the opportunity,and you can be assured that we will take it." Mirakule replied. Inside she cackled with glee. This would be a fine day for the Witch Elves.

Kardraig ran up to his lord.

"They have taken the bait, my lord, and will commence the attack shortly."

"Good. Now mount up! We must ride, and fast. we cannot let the prey get away."

"But, my lord, i don't understand. I thought we were going to take the egg from them."

"Kardraig, Kardraig, Kardraig." Kaelon replied affectionately, patting the smaller man's head. "of course you don't understand. If you did, you would be in command of this mission and not me. now stop questioning and get the others. we must leave now!"

Kardraig nodded and called to the others. The other twenty nine corsairs ran to their horses. Kardraig had led them through thick and thin, and he was not to be disobeyed. And when his brother asked something of them, there was double the reason not to delay.

"Now come! There is a pass about two hours gallop from here. We **must**reach it before our enemies." Kaelon barked. He gave no explanation, nor would the men ask for one. He smiled inwardly. He knew he was right in bringing along his brother's little warband. he had only known them two weeks, and already they had impressed him.

As he rode off, Kaelon heard screams behind him. The witches of Khaine had just begun their assault on the town. he smirked. they would find an unpleasant surprise waiting for them, for Dragon princes of Caledor never rode alone, and a phalanx of spear men would prove a formidable foe, even to the Hags of Khaine.

As ahead of him he caught sight of glittering steeds, and behind him the sounds of battle echoed, Kaelon felt content. one foe down, and another pursued. Life did not get much better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

**To**** vengeance ****and ****Back ****chapter ****two****-****destruction****.**

**Hi ****everyone****! (****Or ****anyone****)**

**So ****sorry ****this ****is ****late****! ****I ****had ****to ****go ****on ****a ****residential ****course ****in ****portsmouth****, ****then ****I ****had ****work ****ex****, ****so ****I ****had ****difficulty ****getting ****work ****done****.**

**Anon****, ****thanks ****for ****the ****review****. ****I ****will ****proof****read****.**

**This ****is**** the ****second ****chapter ****of ****to**** vengeance ****and ****back****.**

**As ****always****, ****I****do ****not ****own**** GW****, ****or ****blahdy ****blahdy ****blah**

**Anyways****, ****on ****with ****the ****story  
**

* * *

Aellarel jogged back into the house. She was still amazed that she, a humble handmaiden of the everqueen, had been chosen for such a momentous task as guarding what could well be Indraugnir's own egg. As she took the egg and carefully placed it into the reinforced rucksack that she had been given, she reflected on the events that had led to her given charge of the egg of the greatest beast to ever live.

It had been but three weeks ago when a dragon from caledor had awoken. It was one of the greatest dragons still alive, and as it shook itself awake, it's tail crashed into the side of the cave, opening the way into an even larger cavern. There was only one dragon who would call a cavern that large home, and the scales littered around the room only served as proof. The elves had found the cavern of indraugnir. And in one corner of this cavern, had lain a glittering egg.

And, as one of the handmaidens, she had been the most important person nearby, and so was entrusted with the egg, told to get it to Tyrion at all had accepted the task with pride.

And now, on the last waypoint before Lothern, her adventure was at an end. Soon, she would be free to return home, and those spearman that had accompanied her along the way would return to their towns. She would miss those men. In the long travails of her journey, they had become close friends with each other. And now, with only ten hours march left of her adventure, the men who had lived beside her would leave once more.

She exited the inn, nodding once to Illuvatar, the Inkeeper. The sun shone high in the sky, and the trees towered over the small town, in a forest clearing. One of the spearmen ran up to her as she enjoyed the day. The soldier was short for an elf, barely six foot, but was someone who had become a close friend

" Lady Aellarel, there are some riders over yonder who demand to see you."

"Caellor, who are they?"

"Dragon princes. A large number too. Something must be going on. They say you **must**go to them."

"As they wish. I'll just see if Aellon knows what's going on." Aellarel set off toward the small circle of tents where there spearmen camped. Raising her voice slightly, she called. "Aellon!"

A young man emerged from one of the tents. he was tall, with shaggy blond hair that reached his shoulders-short for a high elf. "what is it,sis?" he returned.

"Do you know what this stuff about the princes is?"

"No, but I do know father is leading the group."

Aellarel was surprised at this. Her father was a powerful man,one of the most famed nobles in caledor. For him to be her meant only one thing: something had happened.

"Guess i best go and talk to him then. take care Aellon"

"Hey, you may be the older, but that doesn't mean you must coddle me."

Aellarel jogged to the meeting point, shaking her head fondly. Aellon was informal for an elf. only a year into conscription, and he already carried the banner of the squad. It had made him arrogant. Still, he was her younger brother, and she loved him.

She ran into the field to see almost two dozen horsemen waiting for her. At the head was her father, a scarred, grizzled man with one hand missing two fingers. He barked at her.

"Quickly! We must go now. I will explain as we ride"

Aellarel mounted up quickly. If her father had no time to even speak a kind word, something serious was up. As they cantered out of the town, Aellarel turned to her father.

"So father, what's going on?"

"Dark elves. A few days ago, some shadow warriors found two carriers on the coast. Tracks in the forest have also been found. Yesterday, one of the warriors did not return. He was patrolling this area."

Aellarel felt a cold chill crawl up her back. She shivered in the afternoon heat. She had always known that her journey was dangerous, but only now did she truly understand just how dangerous it was.

"What of the spearmen?"

"They are staying back in the town to act as a diversion"

"I hope they will be safe"

"They are doing their jobs. You must do yours."

Aellarel sighed. Her father was a man not much given to compassion, he had lost too many to allow anyone close.

They rode along in silence for about an hour, when Aellarel smelt a faint waft of smoke from behind. She turned and saw, on the horizon, a sight that froze her heart.

A pillar of black cloud floated into the sky, incongruous against the blue. The town was being burned. and her brother...

"Look!" She cried "We must turn back!"

Her father glanced over briefly. "No. They want you to return. We will continue."

"Aellon is there! He could..."

"NO!" Her father roared. "We can do no more for him, we must just make sure he did not die in vain."

Aellarel sighed and swung her horse around again. She had no hope of convincing her father when he was in this mood. And it had not escaped her notice how he had referred to Aellon as already dead.

Just then, one of the outriders came galloping back to the group.

"My lord! Dark elves wait at the upcoming Ravine!"

"What! You're certain?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Very well." Aellarel's father turned to her again, talking quickly.'"Aellarel. About a quarter mile down the road there is a path to the left. Take it, it will lead you straight to Lothern. wait fifteen minutes, and then go. Turn back for no one, understand? We will distract the ambushers. Good luck my child, and may Asuryan ride with you."

With that, Aellarel's father gathered the others to him, and rode down the road. Aellarel watched him go for a minute, then dismounted, hid the egg in the underbrush of the forest, and galloped back to the town.

The town was all but destroyed. Huge numbers of witch elves swarmed over the burnt remains of houses. The dead lay in the street, and Aellarel retched as she glimpsed the dismembered corpses of two children sprawled on the ground, their heads mangled. How could they do that? To children? From the other side of the town, faint sounds of fighting could be heard. Aellarel quickly dismounted and ran to the fray, pulling the spear she always carried into her hand.

Around the inn, the only building left intact, fifteen spearmen formed a fragile ring, assailed on all sides by the hags of khaine. Aellon headed the group, flag plunged into the ground beside him and his short sword gleaming red. Aellarel leapt to join him, stabbing a witch through the neck as she did so. Aellon turned and saw her, his eyes gleaming with happiness,then clouding with anger.

"Aellarel, what are you doing here? Leave now! Your duty is to the egg and Tyrion, no-"

Aellarel had seen it coming. She had seen the hag walking up. But she was frozen in place, unable to do anything until the dagger plunged into Aellon's back, straight into his heart. And only once Aellon had plunged to the ground, and the witch elf had stepped over his body, was she able to move.

She screamed and lunged, overcome with grief and rage. her spear became an extension of her arm as it pierced the witch's side, sending the hag stumbling backward, clutching her stomach in pain. the hag smacked into the flag, sending it falling to the ground. And as the pennant fell, Aellarel looked down once more at the body of her little brother, then turned and walked away, knowing she had failed him.

* * *

**There you go! it's a bit short, but that is such a good point for cutting off, I coudn't resist cutting it off there. the next chapter will be from Aellarell's POV too though, because her life has not been completely ruined yet. ;)  
**

**Anyway Please review. i should have the next chapter up within a week or three.**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone(or anyone)**

**this chapter is VERY short, but it is really just a stub to pass the time.**

**Etyg: thanks 4 the review, but can i have mose specific stuff please. Where is the grammar bad, etc.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own citadel-they own everything**

* * *

Aellarel remounted on the outskirts of the now ruined town, her sight blurred with tears. she had fought bitterly to escape the town, abandoning her brother's body in the process. she rode back to where she stashed the egg. The sun shone down and birds sung, in sharp contrast to her own emotion. she dismounted where she had left the pack, and swung the brown leather rucksack onto her shoulders once more. Its weight comforted her, and as she prepared to ride back to Lothern and Tyrion, her eyes gradually would do this last job for the Everqueen, then she would adopt the mantle of a shadow warrior, to enact harsh vengeance on the Dark elves who killed her brother. they would die in agony, and then her brother's soul could rest.

The sound of thundering hooves jerked her from her reverie. She looked to the path to see a large group of horsemen bearing down on her. Quickly, she jerked her horse off the road,diving into the underbrush. Pushing her horse to the limit, she sped away.

Aellarel paused. She sat just before the pass, but could hear no sounds. Steeling her nerves, she rode in.

A sight of devastation met her princes and corsairs lay dead, bodies mangled and limbs missing. Red blood soaked the dry earth. A sense of panic overtook Aellarel, and she cried out.

"Father? Father!"

But no sound returned, save dim echoes, mocking her.

A gleam caught Aellarel's eye. An armband of onyx,stained with blood. One her father used to wear. The corpse it was attached to was headless and mangled. Unrecognisable, save for the armband.

Aellarel sank to her knees and wept, as her life crumbled around her.

* * *

**I've almost finished the next chapter, so it should be done soon**


End file.
